Final Fantasy VII: Tied with a Stone Ribbon
by I own Sephiroth's sox
Summary: What is Cloud supposed to do when Aeris appears in his lounge room? Help her to come back of course! but...why does she act so strange? With the help of his encouraging friends and Zack Fair, he must discover the truth behind the Lifestream. 1stfanfic R
1. Chapter 1, The Eroded path of Thought

**Final Fantasy VII: Tied With a Stone Ribbon**

Chapter One 

Cloud Strife trudged slowly up the eroded path between the stable like structure where he kept his chocobos and his house he shared with Tifa. Well, actually, Tifa shared it with him, since it seemed not a year went by without trouble and Tifa and Tifa didn't want to miss out on the action. Cloud knew there was more to the story than just that. Yes, he knew, Tifa had a soft spot for him, and he couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. When he returned from his work, he would find her waiting by the gate and she would greet him, staring dreamily at his bright blue eyes. Minutes would pass, and Tifa would still be in garden lost in thought, while Cloud had already slipped past her into the kitchen, looking for leftovers. The trees parted and there was the plain building Cloud called home, though he had no idea for how much longer. He had to make Tifa realise he was not who she thought he was, and there was always hope that _she_ was still alive. That _she _would come back. And he was scared, because all the people who he loved were taken away from him. At least that was what had happened last time. The house was unusually quiet, and as Cloud pushed the abandoned and rusty gate open, he noticed a pink post-it note on the door.

_ Cloud,_

_ Bake it yourself lasagne is in the oven (I left it on low). Marlene begged me _

_ to go to the Gold Saucer, I will be back around 8:00pm._

Down the bottom of the note was an incomprehensible scribble, that Cloud decoded as her signature. Next to the scribble was a blotch of white out, covering what probably was hugs and kisses. He turned the paper over to see if the pen had left any imprints. In the dim evening light he could make out the "_xxx ooo_" showing through the paper. He sighed loudly. Cloud carefully lifted up the flower pot next to the door and picked the rusty key from the ground. He began to form his brilliant plan to help Tifa realise…

Rephrase: He tried to form a brilliant plan but to no avail.

Once inside the house, he searched for his half finished packet of crisps that had the same brand that also made tinned peaches on the northern continent. He sat down on the bar stool at the kitchen bench, and soon the packet was consumed. He scrunched the empty alfoil and poured his frustration into it until it was a tightly packed ball. He threw it away and smashed his head on the bench non too gently. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to sleep on the couch, much like the way Sephiroth had controlled him – subtle and subconscious. He stumbled lethargically down the corridor, throughts echoing meaninglessly in his head. He flopped face-down into the soft cushions on the couch and pondered aloud:

"What…am I doing here?" he mumbled into the material. Unexpectedly he was answered by the sweetly voice…of _her…_

"You came"

"b...but…WHAT?!" he shouted, leaping to his feet, started by the reply. He gazed into the darkness, and somewhere nearby a cookoo clock chimed seven In a corner of the dimly lit room were colours shining and swirling about, gathering at the centre of the swirl. Cloud could not believe his eyes. Shining in the holy light, but none the less standing in front of him, was Aeris Gainsborough.

All he could do was stare. Aeris smiled and spoke again.

"What shall I do to make you believe I am here?" she said, a look on her face as if she had never heard her own voice before. Cloud approached slowly, and poked Aeris in the ribs, then stepped back, slower.

"N-no…" he stammered, eyes glistening. "You…Aeris…you…are…d…dea-" He stumbled over the words, as if they were lodged in his throat.

"Dead" she finished for him. A tear ran down Clouds red cheeks, and he wiped it away hurriedly, pretending it never existed. "You never cry, Cloud"

"I know! This is different!" he said angrily through gritted teeth. "It is the worst damn dream I have ever had, in my whole miserable life!" he growled.

No, Cloud, you're not dream—Help Cloud he's taken over my bo—please excuse that interruption." Aeris' loving face turned stone cold.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, slightly suspicious.

"Ah…well…erm… you see,…uh…well I'm not exactly still alive, I'm visiting from the lifestream, but, um, I get snippets of other people's thoughts and…uuuh…yeeeahh…" She hurriedly explained. Cloud seemed to think about this for a moment and then accepted it as an acceptable excuse.

"So uh, what brings you to…here?" He asked, slightly confused.

Aeris' expression turned from cold to serious (a slight improvement if you ask me).

"Cloud, do you want me to come back forever?"

"YES!!! I mean… what?"

"Well I've found a way."

"HOW!?" Cloud pushed, half filled with joy and half empty with sorrow.

"You need to make a small insignificant sacrifice"

"What is it? Anything Aeris!"

Aeris smiled cruelly to herself.

_I will never be a memory…_


	2. Chapter 2, Heavy with Anger

**Final Fantasy VII: Tied With a Stone Ribbon**

Chapter Two

"I need to borrow a bit of someone's lifestream to return" Aeris explained, "and I was thinking of Tifa…"

"She won't mind!" Cloud rushed "What must she do?" He was eager to know more.

" No, _you _need to do it, Cloud. Tie the ribbon I will leave behind in her hair. She might be feeling a bit odd for a couple of days, but that feeling will hopefully pass."

"Okay, must I tie it myself?" Cloud dismissed the thought of _isn't this a bit odd?_

"Yes. Yes you must tie it yourself"

"Right. Then what?"

"We shall see."

And with that, she was gone, leaving the tell tale bluish glow of the lifestream behind her, and a coiled, silver ribbon.

Sephiroth smiled as he came back to the nul gravity feeling of the lifestream. He had not actually been absorbed as normal humans do – well, thanks to his JENOVA genes, there was no way possible he would be absorbed – but with the help of Cloud's young unofficial girlfriend, he could cause havoc and destruction upon the already chaotic world.

"Hmph. Now I know something that is close to the thing that you cherish most, Cloud, and yes, I shall have the pleasure of taking it away. Along with everything else." He chuckled in his characteristic way, and kicked the dreaming- no, _nightmare plagued_- girl next to him.

"Wake up little girl, and it's too late to throw any insults at my direction"

The Cetra opened her large eyes with a yelp, and hardened her peaceful stare.

"That was…awful", she paused, "And cruel beyond imagination".

Sephiroth sighed loudly, wondering why nobody in the entire world would accept fate as he did, and promptly withdrew an identical silver ribbon from seemingly out of nowhere. He gathered Aeris' long brown hair in his outstretched hands, and wrapped the ribbon around it. Aeris cringed at his touch, but secretly laughed inside about his knowledge of hair. _Ha, _she thought cheerfully, for the first time since he had kept her prisoner. _I guess he has his own problems too._

"Now I'm sure I told you this before, but you know what will happen if you remove that ribbon?" Sephiroth queried, looking down his nose at her pale face.

"I suffer insufferable pain? More than I have already suffered?"

"No." Aeris was teaching his patience. "Mr Strife will die."

"That will happen _anyway!_" she snapped back, immediately regretting her words.

"Well…" he started as Aeris braced herself, "You'll have to watch it then."

"Damn," she spat, hitting the transparent void she decided was the floor with her fist, three bangles inflicting minor injuries on her wrist.

Cloud sat in Aeris' church, having inner conflict. The ribbon fluttered in his hand as a cool breeze swept through the half-smashed building. Aeris' flowers had grown back after much coaxing, ad he had not yet found an easy way to move the crushed pillars from where they had fallen – Kadaj' doing. _Surely Tifa would not mind_, he thought. _We all miss Aeirs. Maybe I should consult everyone first. No, they will find a fault and stop me. _He stood up, and prepared to leave. _I must do this alone. _He decided suddenly, and reached into his materia box to find some luck +10 materia, just in case. It was now 7:45, and he was due home before Tifa arrived back with a stuffed chocobo she won to add to the collection of junk.

The journey from the church was long, but he managed to get home by five minutes past. Tifa still wasn't home yet, so he checked his phone messages. Vincent's new phone number, Yuffie demanding he come to one of the many festivals in Wutai, and two from an anonymous person that wanted some package delivered for a 'small reward'. The usual. There were some taps and thuds echoing down the hallway, which Cloud decided was the click in the lock and Tifa's boots clunking on the wooden floorboards. Soon after, she entered the room carrying 2 steaming plates heaped with lasagne. _Oops_, he thought.

"Hey Cloud" Tifa said softly, handing him one of the hot plates.

"Um…Tifa?" He asked, quickly thinking of a suitable excuse.

"What's wrong Cloud?" She asked, eyeing him with concern.

"Erm…well…can I tie this in your hair?" He blurted suddenly.

"Are you feeling okay Cloud?"

"Ah…yes…um…no…uh…I think so?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Let me tie the ribbon in your hair…" he mumbled, he mumbled shyly.

"Riiight…um… I guess…" She turned her head slowly, and Cloud gently tied the ribbon around her already tight ponytail. The silky feel it had once had had gone, it felt like he was weaving course stone.

"Grr!" he grunted, suddenly filled with anger and hatred for the world. Why did Aeris die anyway? Life was just pointless. Why didn't he just jump off a cliff and end it forever, living happily every after with her in the lifestream…

He released the ribbon and the fury subsided, replaced with confusion. His thoughts were interrupted with Tifa's giggle.

"Done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah…um…there you go…"

"Thanks, Cloud" She turned again and began to eat her lasagne. Cloud stared at his plate, thinking a mixture of _YAY_ and _what now?_

Aeris was coming back, but what had made him think such unpleasant thoughts? He had a place in the realm of the living! He couldn't just DIE! He couldn't bring more misfortune to his friends. He fiddled with the lasagne, deep in thought. Tifa sighed, and stood up to dispose of her dishes, but stumbled and fell back down onto the wooden chair.

"My! All of a sudden I feel so tired…Could you do the dishes tonight, Cloud? I don't know what has come over me!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Sure. Go and lie down Tifa, I'll handle things"

"Thanks Cloud." And with that, she 'zombie-walked' upstairs to the bedroom.

_This is it_, thought Cloud. _But what happens now? How long will it take?_


	3. Chapter 3, Ring ring Sephy's on His Way

Final Fantasy VII: Tied with a Stone Ribbon Chapter 3 "It is done!" Sephiroth did a little dance on the spot. Aeris sniggered. Sephiroth continued, ignoring her. "So now, there is no point running away…again." Sephiroth stated matter-of-fact-ly. 

"I hope Tifa eats your brain for breakfast." Aeris said stubbornly.

"Hmph."  
"And burns your socks."

"Heheh…that's a good one."

"You know Sephiroth?" Aeris said thoughtfully, thinking how weird is was to be having a normal conversation.

"Yes what." He responded gruffly.

"When someone first looks at you-",

"I stab them and laugh!" he interrupted.

"Actually, I was going to say you don't look like one who would crack lame jokes and perform dances of victory." She finished, the expression on her face was of one who would be chewing grass.

"Lame. Hmph" he grouched. "I guess I have a bad reputation. No, an EVIL reputation aha…" he chucked, and then mumbled, "No, you just don't seem to accept the fate of this planet..

"Well, I'll be off then!" he announced, a little louder.

"Please! Wait! Stop it PLEASE!! You've put our planet through enough already!!-"  
But he was already gone.

Cloud sat solemnly next to the messy bed in which Tifa lay tossing and turning, burning in a fever and mumbling incomprehensively. It had been a week now, since he had tied the ribbon in Tifa's long dark hair. He was beginning to doubt whether it was actually Aeris he had talked to, and his concern for Tifa was growing every minute. Tifa jolted violently into an upright position, awake at last. She stared vacantly onward, oblivious to everything happening around her.

"Tifa!" Cloud put his hand on her shaking shoulders.

"Cloud…" Tifa slurred as if overly drunk. She tipped her head back a little, and Cloud could see she was crying. He pulled her close to him and gazed into her misty eyes. They were filled with pain, so he put his arms around her and rocked slowly back and forth to comfort her.

"C-Cloud…He's com-coming!" She gulped, pouring her effort into one sentence.

"It's ok Tifa, I'm here…" It seemed there was an unusual darkness affecting her deeply.

"Sephiroth! He's –" Her eyes clouded over and she fell back against the matress, apparently lifeless except for the slow and unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

One word had changed his opinion of his actions immediately.

"You're a damn fool, Cloud." He cursed himself, and accepted the blame. Again.

"He grabbed the ribbon and tried with all his strength to untie it, but there was a slight complication:

The ribbon was as hard and cold as stone.

The heavy rock fell silently to the bed, as Cloud leapt from the room, bounced down the stairs and skidded to a halt outside the much loved kitchen. There he grabbed his phone and trusty blade, and immediately began dialling numbers.

"Hey, uh Vincent, there's a…erm…sort of problem with uh…" he gave up that sentence and began a new one. "Uh, Tifa's totally out of it, and I've already stuffed up, I can't trust myself" He sighed. "Could you come to my place? And pick up Nanaki too, thanks."

"Sure." Was Vincent's quiet reply.

Cloud began dialling another number.

"Hi Cloud" came a squeaky voice through the receiver. "Decided to put your phone to good use then?"

"Look this is kinda urgent, um, I need you here now."

"Alrighty then, I'll bring my card tricks that you guys love so much-"

"No time for card tricks Cait."

"Oh that's disappointing. Okay, I'm on my way…"

Next number.

"CLOUD YOU DIDN'T COME TO WUTAI FESTIVAL!! There's still 4 hours to go if you can make it in time so…"

"Look Yuffie! I'm having an issue here and I'd appreciate it if you would get here now…"A sigh.

"Cloud are you sure you're not suffering from Sephirophobia? I think you should see a doctor about—"

"That's exactly the problem!" He hung up. Grr. Teenage girls.

Next he phoned Barret's number.

"Hello?" Marlene's sweet voice floated, no, _wafted_ through the line.

"Hey Marlene, is you're Dad there?" There was some muffled conversation in the background.

"Okay, Daddy says it will have to be quick because Cid is here."

"That's fine. Put him on."

"Yo! How you doin' Cloud?"

"Ah…fine, but listen…"

"You sound really tense! What's up?"

"Could you and Cid get over here please?" Cloud said softly.

"What?" Came Barret's reply. Cloud ended the call. He knew Barret had heard him.

He sighed loudly, and threw the phone onto the bed. Finding out Sephiroth was currently available AND making 5 whole phone calls in one day. This was really taking it out of him, he thought was a grimaced. He walked wearily back up the steep staircase, bracing himself for a devesting blow from a thin sword when he opened the door…

None came. He eyes the dark room carefully, looking for signs of Sephiroth. There were none. Tifa still lay peacefully on the bed where he had left her. There he sat the lengthy hour of doom and destruction of his well being, before the welcomed buzz of the doorbell.

I hope u peoples like so far! It gets better, trust me! I have it all written out in my little notebook… smug smile SO if you are going to review, put something I can improve on XD Ty for reading…


	4. Chapter 4, A Figure Without a Place

Final Fantasy VII: Tied with a Stone Ribbon Chapter 4

"Mmmm…I see…"Mumbled Cait Sith after Cloud had finished retelling his sorry tale. The four depressed faces of Cait Sith, Yuffie, Barret and Cid leaned inwardly toward the table.

"I'm so damn sorry, I didn't even question it at the time…"Cloud apologised again, face covered by his gloved hands.

"There is no point in brooding over past actions" came a deep but quiet voice from the doorway. "Now let me in and tell me what is the problem."

Cloud leapt up, bumped his leg on the table, swore softly and stumbled toward the door to let Vincent and Nanaki through. Once inside, a sneeze escaped Nanaki's muzzle, followed by an intelligent but innocent gaze at accusing glares he was receiving. Cloud sighed silently and motioned toward the stairs.

"I'll take first watch on Tifa," which was followed with a vacant stare like one remembering a far off memory.

"Now I know what it was like for her when I washed up near Mideel." He muttered before determinedly climbing the stairs.

"Tea or coffee anyone?" Cait Sith queried, climbing over the kitchen bench to the kettle and cupboard. The story was repeated to Vincent and Nanaki, and theories discussed. After playing "waiter", Cait Sith joined the glum setting of the table, monitoring the amount of "whirrrr" from each person.

"I wonder where this story will take us…"Nanaki mumbled dreamily.

"Enough'f yeh stories, kid." Cid growled savagely, at least, as savagely as he could growl, since Nanaki could growl better.

"If I am allowed to state my _lowly opinion" _Red XII continued, "From what I know about the lifestream, I'd say Sephiroth wasn't completely 'absorbed'". Nanaki seemed to see more in this statement than anyone else. "Much the way Cloud had seen Aeris and Zack previously, by the sound of things…"

"So the Sephiroth gene and the Ancient's blood lives one in the lifestream." Vincent confirmed with a silent sigh.(wow, how many sighs happen in this story? An awful lot more I'm sorry :S). Several heads nodded in unison, accompanied by a non comprehending stare from Yuffie, her jaw hanging loosely open.

"Aggression and force have failed to remove the stone ribbon before, right?" More sad nodding. "Well, what _has_ given us strength in the past, hmm?" Nanaki continued.

"ACK – Red! Surely you've worked out we're useless at thinking, be just DO THINGS!" Cid yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

_So it would seem…_thought Red, firing the insult at Cid's now turned back.

"Tifa…she was the one who dealed out the moral support." Vincent said observantly. "Ans Cloud wields it far too well, as the most powerful weapon he could possess." He finished.

"Well it's up to Cloud then. As always." Yuffie huffed, annoyed at missing outon the action.

"But, we can do all in our power to help him" Cait Sith added cheerfully.

Nanaki's paws padded softly as he climbed the steep stairs and used his head to push open the door. He found Cloud asleep in the chair next to Tifa's bed. He jumped up next to Tifa and lay down softly, a long yawn rampaging through the cold air. Without noticing the eerie silence, he lowered his head onto the soft blankets and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

Nanaki found himself surrounded by a pure white light on which he found was indeed a flat surface on which to stand. In the near distance he could make out one of the simply designed church benches with two people sitting close to each other on it. He approached at a fast pace, eager for company in this strange dream. They seemed not to hear his claws clicking on the smooth surface. As he came closer he distinguished a shadowy Cloud and Tifa, an he called out to them, more urgently now. Surely they would hear and distinguish his voice? Even at a few metres distance they neither heard nor saw him coming. It seemed they were talking, but no sound escaped their lips. Red reached them panting and confused. He stretched his paw out to touch them, but the surface of their figures wavered as his paw passed through them, as if they were frictionless water. He was completely disorientated.

"Nanaki," a familiar voice floated through the air. Nanaki flipped, immediately to face Bugenhagen, who was somewhat transparent.

"Grandpa!!" Nanaki squealed with joy, though his face fell to a solemn shade of grey.

"You are separated from their dreams,"

"You know I don't believe in dreaming stuff." Nanaki mumbled

"You'd better start, it's the only way to reach them,"

"Cloud is a very troubled person, I feel bad invading his personal space," He sighed, unsure of whether to believe in this mystical apparition.

"Well, he needs support then doesn't he." The image began to fade.

"No!" Nanaki's emotions swirled inside him, an endless ocean of dangerous swell.

"I come this far and then you leave me! Again! I won't stand for it!" He yelled angrily, unleashing a tsunami upon the space that was now only a shine that once represented a human figure.

He swore accusingly. (BAD Nanaki, go to your room! NOW!)

"So now what…" he said, just as he realized the first word in their conversation.

He lay on the cold floor, alone and detached, until he felt his mind being pulled away by another's thought, into another time and place.

Red XIII blinked rapidly as his canine(/other beast thingo wingo type) eyes adjusted to the gloom of Aeris' church. A yelp of surprise echoed across the crumbling walls, followed by a sigh of relief as Nanaki looked up at Tifa's blurry figure.

"Nanaki! Thank god you're here!" She whispered, unable to maintain a solid form or sound, a soon to be meaningless figure in the world.

"Quickly, tell me all you know."


End file.
